The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a program.
Pieces of content used by a computer are extremely easily distributed through a communication network, a removable recording medium, or the like because data which are entities of the content can easily be copied. Such high distributability of the content draws attention as so-called “superdistribution” or the like from an early stage in the history of the content. Various techniques have been proposed for how rights of works distributed particularly as content are protected, as described in JP H6-95302B, for example.
Meanwhile, techniques for providing network services have significantly advanced in recent years, and various pieces of information are distributed through networks. For example, JP 4085284B describes a technique by which a play list for playing back content such as musical compositions is shared by users and content in the shared play list is acquired through a network for playing back the content. As described above, it is currently general that not only data which is a content entity but also various pieces of data related to the content are distributed through a network.